


Shut the Door

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Smutty goodness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: Neville wanted to be angry. He wanted to push the door wide open, and holler at Draco. He wanted to connect his fist with that Slytherin scum’s face. He wanted to rush Harry and knock him off that desk. He ached to scream.But he didn’t.Instead, he found his anger subsiding and a new ache replacing it.





	Shut the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short, prompted one-shot. Voyeurism ftw!

It had been a long night for Neville Longbottom. Perhaps if he had been paying more attention in class, and less attention to stealing glances with Harry, he wouldn’t have had to spend so much extra time in the library. It was well into the night and the corridors were especially quiet. He couldn’t be sure of the time exactly, but his internal clock screamed one in the morning. 

His feet dragged slightly on the ground and he absent-mindedly wandered his way through the castle. His mind drifted to the previous night, when Harry and him had made love. He remembered the touch of Harry’s skin, and the sensation of hot breath ghosting over his shoulders as Harry had rocked their bodies together. 

He could almost hear the guttural moan as Harry had climaxed deep inside of -

“Ahhh, yes…” 

Neville froze, his eyes flying open. He wasn't sure when he had closed them, or when he had stopped walking altogether. 

There was another loud moan, drawing Neville’s attention to a classroom off to his right. There was a moment of confusion, as he could swear he knew that moan well, and he stepped lightly towards the door, an uneasy feeling in his gut as he peeked in through the smallest of cracks. 

Neville wanted to be angry. He wanted to push the door wide open, and holler at Draco. He wanted to connect his fist with that Slytherin scum’s face. He wanted to rush Harry and knock him off that desk. He ached to scream. 

But he didn’t. 

Instead, he found his anger subsiding and a new ache replacing it. It was an ache that made his cheeks flush with heat and his pants feel a little tighter. It was an ache that had him sliding a tentative hand down the low of his abdomen and into the hem of his trousers. 

Neither boy in the classroom caught wind of Neville. Harry remained bent over the desk, Draco thrusting behind him, both hands holding Harry’s hips with a tight grasp. The sex was nowhere near gentle, and the rawness of it had Neville pawing at his own erection. 

He grasped himself tightly, sighing lightly at the touch and began a slow rhythm. He shuddered as he desperately tried to forget the circumstance he was in, and let his head rest against the wall behind him. He could hear skin hitting skin from the classroom beside him and it sent images flashing through his mind. Harry’s perfect body, his perfectly round behind, being ravaged by Draco’s slim yet strong build. Slender but rough hands wrapped tightly in Harry’s dark hair as their bodies rocked violently against the cold desk. 

Neville’s hand jerked faster as his other hand slipped inside the bottom of his shirt, roaming his chest in a desperate attempt to find more pleasure. He hated to admit it, but he was so close already. His breathing was quickened and there was a raging tension building in his belly. 

“Fuck me harder, Draco.” 

And with that, Neville’s mind blurred. He groaned as his orgasm rose to the surface. He couldn’t hear them anymore. All he could hear was a faint ringing on his ears, and his own panting surrounding his senses. 

“Neville!” 

The shock couldn’t stop him. He gasped as his orgasm shook him, his body shuddering as he came hard into his hand. His eyes flew open as he moaned involuntarily. Shame flooded him as he stared at Harry, who was now peeking his head around the doorway at him. 

“Uh...h-hi, Harry,” he stammered.

For a moment Harry looked him over with bewilderment. His eyes trailed down Neville’s body, and as he took in the obvious site before him, a small smirk appeared on his lips.   
“Y’know, Neville...three is a wonderful number,” he said as he extended a hand. 

Neville gulped down his embarrassment and grabbed his lover’s hand, allowing himself to be dragged into the classroom behind him. 

And this time, they closed the door.


End file.
